Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hand-held apparatus and a method for power charging management thereof, particularly a hand-held apparatus performing power charging based on a multistage temperature detection, and a method for power charging management thereof.
Description of Related Art
With the generalization of electronic devices, smart electronic devices become the tools essential to people's daily lives. Hence, increasing the working time of smart electronic devices has become an important topic for designers.
In-built high capacity batteries are used in the current smart electronic devices to prolong the working times of the batteries. Hence, rapid power charging has become a trended function for smart electronic devices. The processor operating rapid calculation significantly increases the power consumption of smart electronic devices. Accompanied with the overheating caused by rapid charging, smart electronic devices suffer more and more from malfunction due to overheating. Additionally, being continuously exposed in a high-temperature environment not only increases the resistance of the interior semiconductor components of the smart electronic devices and the chances of malfunctioning, but also enlarges the aging scale of batteries. The life cycles of smart electronic devices are thus drastically shortened. Moreover, the aforementioned problem on high temperature could raise concerns on safety to users and further influence consumers' faith in the products and the producers.